


Алан Брек Стюарт

by ilera



Category: Kidnapped - Robert Louis Stevenson, The Master of Ballantrae - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Берк имеет привычку путать имена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: К чему может привести столкновение двух упрямых шотландцев?
Kudos: 1





	Алан Брек Стюарт

_Это было на второй день нашего бегства, после того как мы провели ночь на холме под дождем. Тут случился один человек из Аппина, по имени Алан Блэк Стюарт (или что-то вроде этого, потом я встречал его во Франции). Он шел в том же направлении и взревновал к моему спутнику. Прозвучали весьма невежливые выражения, и Стюарт потребовал, чтобы Баллантрэ спешился и обнажил шпагу.  
— Ну, мистер Стюарт, — ответил Баллантрэ, — при теперешних обстоятельствах я, пожалуй, предпочту состязаться с вами в беге. — И с этими словами он пришпорил своего коня.  
Стюарт бежал за нами больше мили, хотя это и было глупо, и я не мог удержаться от смеха, когда, обернувшись, увидел его на вершине холма. Он держался рукой за левый бок и чуть не лопался от быстрого бега._  
(с) Р.Л. Стивенсон "Владетель Баллантрэ"

  
В том, что я сразу узнал Джеймса Дьюри, владетеля Баллантрэ, не было ничего удивительного — он был известен каждому ирландцу в армии Принца. Дело в том, что шотландцы недолюбливали ирландцев (а мы отвечали им взаимностью), и Баллантрэ был одним из немногих, кто не сторонился нас. Однако, приветствуя его, я упустил из виду, что меня он мог не помнить. Мне не удалось проявить себя при Куллодене, хотя в этом не было моей вины: я дрался храбро и пролил немало английской крови. Баллантрэ с готовностью принял мое предложение путешествовать вместе, но продолжал держать руку на эфесе шпаги. Впрочем, к вечеру он убедился, что у нас общая цель, а уже на следующий день мы поклялись друг другу в вечной дружбе. Помог нам случай в виде одного человека по имени Алан Блэк Стюарт. Вот как было дело.

Проведя ночь на холме под ливнем, мы прошли уже около мили, когда нам повстречался невысокий, загорелый дочерна шотландец в богато отделанном сюртуке. Я тут же пришел к выводу, что он, как и мы, направляется к морю, желая поскорее унести ноги от красных мундиров. Окинув нас внимательным взглядом, шотландец узнал Баллантрэ, улыбнулся и представился. Баллантрэ ответил довольно равнодушно, но с безукоризненной вежливостью. Алан Блэк затем осведомился, куда мы держим путь и не соизволим ли составить ему компанию?  
— У нас с мистером Берком есть дело, — холодно ответил Баллантрэ, — и мы направляемся туда, где сможем его завершить.  
Наш новый знакомый залился краской, но продолжил, тем не менее, прежним дружелюбным тоном:  
— Раз вы боролись на стороне принца Чарльза, цель у нас общая, джентльмены. Держу пари, вы следуете к морю, чтобы сесть на подходящий корабль и отплыть во Францию? Так вот, мне также необходимо уйти, и мы сэкономим время, если объединим наши усилия. Со своей стороны обещаю вам защиту, слово Алана Блэка Стюарта!  
— Благодарю, но ваша защита, с какими бы добрыми намерениями она ни была предложена, нам не понадобится. Я прекрасно обращаюсь со шпагой, да и мистер Берк не робкого десятка, хотя и ирландец. Вот что я вам посоветую, мистер Стюарт: наймите себе любую шхуну и плывите, куда вздумается. Я вам мешать не буду.  
— Вы мне не будете мешать?! — вскричал Алан Блэк и возмущенно затрясся. — Да что вы себе позволяете, сэр?! Я буду поступать так, как мне угодно, и ни вы, ни красные мундиры меня не остановят.  
Тут я заметил, как сильно похожи эти упрямцы, только один от гнева краснел, а другой бледнел. Честно говоря, я не понимал, почему Баллантрэ не хочет взять соотечественника к нам в компанию. Как по мне, третья шпага лишней не будет.  
— Так идите же, мистер Стюарт, куда шли, я вас не держу, — усмехнулся Баллантрэ, еще больше разжигая противника.  
— Вы забываетесь, сэр!  
— Напротив, я вправе не иметь с вами дела.  
— А это уже оскорбление, которое я не могу вам спустить, — и Алан Блэк выхватил из ножен шпагу. — К бою!  
Баллантрэ, к моему удивлению, пришпорил коня и пустил его галопом, предлагая мистеру Стюарту поучаствовать в гонке. Ни один человек не может состязаться со всадником, и вскоре гордый шотландец, задыхаясь, остался далеко позади. Я посчитал это чересчур злой шуткой, о чем тут же сообщил Баллантрэ. Слово за слово, и мы обменялись резкими фразами, которые чуть не привели к ссоре. Драться нам или стать друзьями, терпящими недостатки друг друга? Решено было бросить жребий. Исход этой романтичной выходки известен: судьба скрепила нас узами дружбы. 

А что же случилось с Аланом Блэком Стюартом? Он успешно переправился во Францию, а через несколько лет влип в какую-то темную историю с похищением богатого наследника, но об этом мне мало что известно. Если же вы все еще заинтересованы, найдите молодого Дэвида Берфура (так, кажется, его зовут) из замка Шос — уж он-то вам расскажет, какой обманчивой бывает родственная любовь.


End file.
